Whispers
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: 45 words, 45 drabbles, all Tiva awesomeness!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Someone already did this for Tony/Ziva but I really, really wanted to make my own. It will be different, I promise. Enjoy! I do not own NCIS**

**#01 – Comfort**

Ziva placed the plant upon her desk and smiled as Tony and McGee walked over to their desks and took their places. She knew that they had been about to leave, but right now, this was where they needed to be. They were all back, and the bullpen was home once again. Ziva snuggled into her desk chair.

"Welcome back," Tony nodded from across the pen.

"Thank you."

Yes, she was finally home and that was the biggest comfort she could have ever had.

* * *

**#02 – Kiss**

The first time they kissed – and meant it – was when Ziva had kissed him on the cheek. The second time was different. The second time was at their Christmas party. Abby and turned the whole pen into something from the inside of a snow globe. Mistletoe hung in every doorway. They had been fighting as they stepped off the elevator only to be greeted with a sprig above their heads. Tony had grabbed her, kissed her, and continued walking, ignoring her like he had been for the past few minutes.

"This conversation still isn't over, Tony DiNozzo! You're paying for that dent in my car."

He could only smirk as he headed towards his desk.

* * *

**#03 – Soft**

She was freezing, he could see that. She hadn't had time to get her coat from the cleaners and had to come in nothing more than a cashmere turtleneck and jeans. They were out examining a crime scene in the snow as she shivered. It didn't even faze him as he took off his jacket and handed it to her. As she snuggled into the softness of it, relishing in the warmth, she didn't find it unusual. Tony had almost died for her, who's to say he wouldn't freeze in the snow for her too?

* * *

**#04 – Pain**

He didn't even see the gun, or hear it. All he heard was her scream and that's all he needed. Ziva was lying on the pavement, blood flooding from the fresh wound in her arm. She clutched it to her chest, trying to ignore the pain as much as she could. Tony, on the other hand, wasn't as strong. He took of his belt, and as he tied it around her arm, he wanted to say "it's okay, you'll be okay" but he knew if he tried, the voice would catch in his throat and he couldn't let her see that. It would kill her knowing that she had caused him pain.

* * *

**#05 – Potatoes**

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Making mashed potatoes."

"Do you know how?"

"It isn't that difficult, Tony. I am perfectly capable of making mashed potatoes. Abby did the turkey, you did the salad, McGee did the fruit, Gibbs brought pie. I needed to contribute something."

"So you're making mashed potatoes?"

"Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

Tony shrugged, not knowing how to answer. He stared into the mixing bowl, stuck his finger in, and put the dollop of potatoes right on her nose.

"Tony!"

"Happy Thanksgiving, Zi."

* * *

**#06 – Rain**

He wanted to kiss every raindrop that had fallen upon her face. She was so beautiful and the raindrops were driving him crazy. They were outlining her face, her cheeks, her lips…Tony had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from doing it.

"Hey, want to share your umbrella?" Ziva asked, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Thanks. You're the best!"

* * *

**#07 – Chocolate**

It was Valentine's Day. Tony walked into the bullpen and headed towards his desk. Right in the middle of his keyboard was a little, foil-wrapped, Hershey's Kiss. As he was staring at it, Ziva snuck up behind him, and whispered in his ear:

"Happy Valentine's Day, sexy."

"You still aren't getting to drive the new Lambo."

"Damn it."

"So is this for me?" He nodded towards the kiss.

"Yeah. You can eat it or shove it up your ass. Either way."

Tony glared at her, unwrapped the chocolate, and popped it into his mouth. The warm chocolate melted upon his tongue and for a second, he pretended that it wasn't a bribe.

* * *

**#08 – Happiness**

For the first time in three months, Tony was happy as he walked into the pen. Ziva was there, and that was all he needed.

* * *

**#09 – Telephone**

He calls her whenever he wants to talk. She tells him its annoying and that she doesn't care who dumped him or stood him up or what the tenant next to him is doing. But she knows, and he does too, that that isn't true. So she sits and listens until he calms down. Sometimes all he needs is someone to talk to.

* * *

**#10 – Ears**

Her earlobe is slit, he notices one day while sitting across the pen from her. He wanted to ask her about it but she walks over to him and points to her ear.

"My earring ripped when I was a child," she says.

"Did it hurt?"

Ziva shrugs and walks back to her desk. She was always tough, even when she was a child.

* * *

**#11 – Name**

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony answered his phone in his usual way.

"You are definitely an idiot."

"Ziva?"

"You answer your phone like a moron."

"What do you want, Ziva?"

"That isn't even your title. 'Very Special Agent…'"

"Zi…"

"Alright, I need a ride. My car won't start."

"I'm on my way," he said, there for her in a heartbeat, as always.

"Thanks. And Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't need to add 'very special' we all know you are."

* * *

**#12 – Sensual**

"Big date there, McGoop?" Tony asked as McGee headed towards the elevator.

"Actually, yes. I am meeting Beth for dinner."

"What? No dessert?"

"Who said there wouldn't be dessert?" McGee asked.

"Oooh, McRomeo's got his sex on tonight!"

"Tony, please," Ziva scoffed from her desk, "Be mature. McGee, congratulations."

"Thank you, Ziva. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Ziva asked, "Let him be excited about his big date."

"Hey, if anything I am proud. McVirgin is finally gonna get it on!" Tony shouted as he started to perform a very bad, very sexual – or at least attempt – at a sexual dance. Ziva laughed.

"Let him have his fun."

"Hey, don't be jealous."

"Of what? You're incredibly unincredible dance moves?"

"No. Of McMuffin getting laid before you do."

"How do you know I haven't slept with someone?"

"_Have you_?" Tony asked, his brows arching with…anger?

"Maybe. Maybe not. It is not any of your business."

Ziva stood from her desk and headed towards the coffee pot leaving Tony with his thoughts.

* * *

**#13 – Death**

They hadn't really discussed the subject of death until Tony marched up to her desk and said:

"What if I had lost you."

"Lost me?"

"Yes. Back over the summer, if you had really died."

"But I didn't."

"You could have."

"Yes," Ziva nodded, "I could easily have. Are you asking what you would do without me, Tony?"

"Yes," Tony answered, "Because without you, who would I have this to do to?"

And with that, he tossed a paper wad right at her head.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs scolded, "Back to your desk and back to work."

"Yes boss."

"You're a dead-man, DiNozzo," Ziva glared at him.

"No I'm not," he answered with a smirk, "If you killed me, you'd miss me too much!"

* * *

**#14 – Sex**

"Well, look who it is!" Gibbs announced their arrival as Tony and Ziva walked awkwardly into the bullpen.

"Hey, boss."

"You're late. _Both _of you."

"My…uh…my car…"

"Oh, so your car broke down," Gibbs nodded, "And you called Ziva to get a ride?"

"Exactly!" Ziva nodded.

"I am so glad you understand," Tony felt a relief flood over him.

"Uh-huh. Just get to your desks – we got work to do."

"Yes sir."

"And DiNozzo, Ziva, next time you two decide to have a sleep-over, make sure you manage to get the morning sex done with early so you can get to work on time"

* * *

**#15 - Touch**

"Hey," Tony called after her as she was about to board the elevator.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?"

"Come here," Tony swung an arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"What's that for?"

"You were having a bad day. I figured you'd need an Epic-Tony-DiNozzo-Quick-Fix-Hug. So, did it help?"

"Yeah, yeah it did."

**#16-30 COMING SOON…**


	2. Chapter 2

**#16 – Weakness**

"So where are you taking me?" Ziva asked as DiNozzo led her by the elbow to the parking garage.

"Nowhere."

"I told you I didn't want any fuss for my birthday, Tony."

"I know."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Ziva stopped in her tracks and looked suspiciously at her partner.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Tell me."

"No."

"_Tony_…"

"Alright, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs are all down at Rossi's Italian with balloons and a cake."

Ziva smirked, "I knew you'd tell me."

"What can I say, you're my weakness, Ziva."

"Uh-huh and you know better than to cross me. I still have my gun on me."

* * *

**#17 – Tears**

Tony was sitting at his desk watching Ziva, as always. She had her head down and wiped her nose before turned to look back at the computer screen. As she did so, he noticed the tears on her cheeks.

"What's up, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Nothing."

"Talk to me."

"It's nothing. At least…nothing too important."

"It's important enough to make Ziva David cry."

Ziva attempted a weak smile, "Alright. I emailed my father the other day and have yet to hear back from him. He doesn't want to speak to me."

"Join the club. We got a handshake."

"It's tough, Tony."

"I know, believe me, I know."

* * *

**#18 – Speed**

"_You're going to get us killed_!" Tony had yelled at her the first time he had ridden in her car. Ziva had merely smiled, relishing in the speed of her car.

"She can go faster," Ziva smirked.

"Zi…"

"180 if I wanted her to."

"Zi…"

"What's wrong Tony? Can't take the heat?"

* * *

**#19 – Wind**

She wore her hair down for the first time in a long time. It's brown waves fell against her shoulders as she walked out into the chilly November air. The wind kicked up, causing her hair to dance against her back.

"Damn it," Ziva cursed, pulling a band from her wrist and wrapping it around her hair.

Tony almost wanted to tell her not to. He liked her hair down.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

"No reason."

* * *

**#20 – Freedom**

It was still her first week back when the storms hit. Rain and wind pounded against the building all day and she had been staring out the window at it for quite awhile.

Once Gibbs had dismissed them, Ziva, Tony, and McGee headed out to the parking garage. She took her own way and headed out amongst the pounding rain.

"Where is she going?" McGee asked.

Tony watched, enthralled as she began to spin around the raindrops as they splashed her face, her clothes, her hair.

"What are you doing?" McGee asked.

She only laughed.

"Why is she doing that?"

"Because," Tony grinned, "She can."

* * *

**#21 – Life**

Her life meant everything to him, including his.

* * *

**#22 – Jealousy**

"Who was _that_?" Tony demands the second she hangs up her phone.

"No one," she replies, used to the question. He asks it for every phone call she receives.

She notices how terribly uncomfortable he looks and says, "If you want to know, I have a date."

"_Date_?"

"Yes. A date."

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that? I can have a date if I want to have a date. What's wrong with you anyways?"

"Nothing."

"Liar. You're jealous."

"Of you?"

"No. Of Miguel, my date."

* * *

**#23 – Hands**

"What is _that_?" Tony glances suspiciously at Ziva's hands.

"What is what, Tony?" She asks, annoyed.

"_That_. You're nails are done."

"Yes. My friend is getting married this weekend and I am in the wedding party. All of us bridesmaids went to have our nails done."

"It's just…different. I never thought I'd see you with fake nails."

"Don't worry, Tony. I am till perfectly capable of shooting a gun."

"Wouldn't put it past you."

* * *

**#24 – Taste**

"You smell good," Tony blurted out during briefing. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Ziva smirked, "Maybe I'll let you have a taste."

"A…a…_taste_?"

"In your dreams, Tony," she laughed.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs finally interjected, "control those hormones of yours."

"Yes sir."

"And Ziva?"

"Sir?"

"Please do not tempt him."

* * *

**#25 – Devotion**

"She's devoted to her work," Gibbs told Leon, "I am not worried."

"But is she devoted to you? To NCIS?"

"NCIS is her work. Besides, I see the way she and DiNozzo and McGee work off of each other. She's also devoted to them."

"Maybe a bit too devoted," Leon smirked, looking down the balcony as Ziva smacked Tony as he was trying to run back to his desk with something he had taken from her.

"You may see it that way," Gibbs looked down at the two, "But I see them as the best agents because of it. It's rare, their dynamic. I have seen lots of replacements for her, and seen lots of field agents in my day. None have the devotion that those two have."

* * *

**#26 – Forever**

"How long are you here for?" Tony asked as he and Ziva walked through the elevator and into the pen together.

"Until NCIS want me to leave."

* * *

**#27 – Blood**

"You alright?" Tony asked, walking into the hospital room. Ziva was lying in the bed, IVs coming out of her and stitches across her face.

"I will be. It's not as bad as it looks."

A nurse walked in with a needle and glared at Tony, "Only family in here, sir."

"Oh…"

"He is…_family_," Ziva answered slowly as if tasting the idea on her lips.

"Husband?"

"Brother."

And for some reason, Tony didn't object. He didn't argue. He was her brother, the only one she had.

* * *

**#28 – Sickness**

"Big night, Zi?"

Ziva groaned as she flopped down into the computer chair, rolling her eyes. She felt miserable.

"It's just a cold."

"Want anything?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. Just tell me what and I'll get it."

* * *

**#29 - Melody**

She had started to hum since her return. She had been…different. There was now a plant on her desk, a picture frame of a beach, and some candles. She also started acting differently. She smiled more and hummed during her work. He'd never admit it to her (he was too busy telling her to shut up and that she was annoying him) but he loved the way she hummed. It was peaceful.

* * *

**#30 – Star**

"The stars are out," Ziva noted as she glanced up at the sky.

"Make a wish."

"That is only on falling stars, Tony. Besides, do you think it is okay to make wishes on things that are dying?"

"Good point. So make a wish on that one," Tony pointed upward, "It's still alive and kicking, right?"

"Right. Okay."

She thought about it for a second.

"Did you wish?"

"Yes."

"What did you wish for?"

"Can't say or it won't come true. Besides, you already know."

* * *

**#31 – Home**

"Welcome home," Gibbs had said during her first briefing back.

And for the first time since she arrived at NCIS, it truly did feel like home.

* * *

**#32 – Confusion**

"Why would someone go out with him?" McGee asked as Tony hurried out of the pen to meet his date.

"Maybe it has something to do with low self-value."

"Or maybe she's blind."

"And deaf."

"Or maybe it was on a dare."

"Or maybe he can be charming."

McGee laughed, "Tony DiNozzo? _Charming_?"

"You never know," Ziva smirked, "I have to go."

"Not you too!"

"I have a date tonight also. But I will see you tomorrow."

McGee mumbled something about have fun as she scurried towards the elevator. After she left, Abby headed from the lair.

"Now where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm done for the day. Don't worry, I am not going on their date."

"Their date?"

"Oops, probably wasn't supposed to say that."

* * *

**#32-45 coming soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**#33 – Fear**

"What are you the most afraid of?"

"I am not afraid of anything," Ziva David smirked, "It's in my training, my upbringing, not to be."

"Come on," Tony pressed, "You got to be scared of something."

"Alright, one thing but that's it."

"Good to know you're human, Ziva. So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Losing the people that mean the most to me."

"Don't worry," Tony grinned, giving her a nudge, "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Her eyes were wild after their first real kiss (and yes, on the lips). Her eyes were stormy, rain and thunder and lightening all rolled into one. Like an untamed horse she glared into him with passion and triumph.

* * *

**#35 – Bonds**

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that there is something wrong?" Ziva asked.

"I can just tell."

"You think you know me that well, Tony?"

"I know everything about you."

"No you don't."

"I do. I know we have a bond, you and I, and I can just tell what you're thinking and what's bothering you. So what's wrong."

"My father died."

* * *

**#36 – Market**

"Frozen peas?"

Ziva glanced up from the sliding glass door of the frozen produce department and saw Tony DiNozzo standing there, smirking.

"What is wrong with frozen peas?"

"Nothing. So what else are you buying?" He asked, abandoning his cart to dig through hers.

"Tony!" Ziva protested.

"Ice cream…chocolate sauce…whipped cream…cherries…hmm…either you are making a sundae or you are about to have a very dirty night."

"My friend's daughter is staying with me while she and her husband go on a date. We are going to have a girls' night – make sundaes and watch movies."

"To have a girls' night, wouldn't you need to be...oh I dunno, a girl?"

Ziva couldn't help but smirk, "Of course I am girl. You'd be surprised what I can do with a little chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

Tony got a spacey look on her face.

"I meant in regards to making a chocolate sundae, Tony! You can stop picturing me naked."

"I…I wasn't."

"Of course you weren't; you just have a medical issue that keeps you from swallowing which causes excessive amounts of drool to…"

"Hey! Can you two get a motel or something? This is a grocery store, not the Playboy Mansion!" an elderly lady with blue hair shouted towards them.

"Thanks a lot, Tony. Now she thinks I am some sort of slut."

"No problem," Tony patted her shoulder, "So…what all can you do with chocolate sauce and whipped cream?"

* * *

**#37 – Technology**

"_Impressive_," Ziva nods approvingly at McGee's new computer setup.

"Thanks. I worked on it for weeks. It has faster speed and it even has the largest search engine…"

"You think that's impressive?" Tony snorted, "McGeek did what McGeeks always do – he messed with the computer. So what?"

"Tony, when was the last time you converted your computer to the latest and fastest software?"

"Hey!" Tony puffed out his chest, "I'll have you know, Ziva David, just last week I fixed a paper jam in the printer."

"_Impressive_," McGee snorted.

* * *

**#38 – Gift**

"What is this for?" Ziva asked, staring at the box in her hands.

"Just because."

"Sure."

"No, really. I just wanted to get if for you."

"So it's not a bribe?"

"Nope. Not at all. Of course, if you wanted help with my paperwork as a thank-you, that's fine too."

* * *

**#39 – Smile**

"You have a sexy smile."

McGee slapped Tony away, "Go away, DiNozzo!"

"Tony, leave him alone. Just because he had a date and you didn't," Ziva smirked, "Doesn't mean you have to be an ass to him.

"So did you get some?" Tony asked.

"That is highly inappropriate," Ziva rolled her eyes, "What would the seminar lady say?"

"Don't talk about inappropriate, Ziva. You licked me, remember?"

"Oh, so that's why my tongue tasted like jackass all week."

* * *

**#40 – Innocence**

"Wow."

"I know."

"That was…nice."

"Yes…_really _nice."

Tony rolled over and smiled at Ziva, "You were good."

"Really? Honestly I have never done it before."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I just have never found the right guy."

"And I was?"

"Yeah…you are."

* * *

**#41 – Completion**

"You complete me," Tony sighed longingly.

"Oh shut up, you idiot."

* * *

**#42 – Clouds**

"Why would raindrops be lemon drops and gum drops?"

"Ziva, it's a song."

"But it makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to. It's a kids' song."

"Oh."

Tony rolled his eyes, trying not to think too hard about how adorable she was.

* * *

**#43 – Heaven**

"Do you believe in a heaven or a hell?" Ziva asked him one day.

"What do you mean?"

"When we die, what do you think will happen to you?"

"Hopefully I'll go to Heaven, I'd like to think I'd go to heaven."

"So you believe in it?"

"I guess. Do you?"

"I believe heaven is wherever you are."

* * *

**Next one's comming up soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These are fun so I added some more!**

**#44 – Sun**

"Look at the sunset," Tony pointed out as they walked out to the parking garage.

"It is very pretty."

"You've changed. The old Ziva would never had said that."

"Well…a lot has changed."

"It has," Tony said, taking her hand in his.

* * *

**#45 – Hair**

"Why do we have to do this again?"

"Boss says we have to have our training renewed once every four years."

"Great," Tony rolled his eyes as they shuffled into the conference room. The same red light, green light power point was up on the projector and all three groaned.

"Welcome to the second installment of Workplace Sexual Harassment. My name is Ms. Clarke, as you should remember. Now, let's review what we learned last time. What is considered inappropriate workplace behavior?"

Tony smirked, and grabbed a handful of Ziva's hair and gave a yank.

"OW! Jerk!" Ziva shouted, turning around to punch him in the arm.

"OW! Watch your strength, Zi!"

"You started it," Ziva hissed as she turned back to the front of the room. Ms. Clarke did not look happy.

"You two again."

Tony grinned innocently, "At your service."

* * *

**#46 – Power**

"Tony!" Ziva hissed, "Don't!"

"What?"

"I'm extremely…ticklish."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You aren't going to hold that against me?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I am supposed to be in control. I hate being so…vulnerable."

"And that's exactly why I won't hold it against you. You're in charge, Ziva. I'll never take that away from you."

* * *

**#47 – Ball**

"Damn, who is _she_?" Tony asked as the leggy brunette entered the pen, dressed in a red satin evening gown with a slit up the thigh.

"Tony," McGee stared at him as if he had just grown a second head, "That's Ziva."

"Zee-vah?_ That's_ Zee-vah?"

"Yeah," McGee rolled her eyes, "She's riding with us to the Director's Ball."

"In that?"

"Yes, in that. And I just got my car reupholstered so, try not to drool on my seats."

* * *

**#48 – Masquerade**

"You know, you aren't as tough as you think."

"What do mean?"

"I just mean that you aren't as tough as you think you are, or want us to think you are."

"Tony, I am Mossad-trained. I have seen things you cannot even imagine. Don't think I am not tough."

"I didn't say you aren't tough, I am just saying that maybe, just maybe, you need to let go of this shell."

"Oh, and how do you suggest I do that?"

"Let me break it, Ziva. Let me in and actually talk. It's human nature to talk and share things. Unless of course…my Alien-Ziva theory is correct."

She shot him a look from across the pen but let a small smile sneak across her face.

* * *

**#49 – Broken**

Her nostrils flared with anger after he had grabbed her and kissed her. Her eyes were filled with a wildfire, and her cheeks were enflamed with fury. She was wild, untamed. He liked her that way, and would never try to break her.

* * *

**#50 – Nightmare**

"Watch this," Tony hissed to McGee, "I'm going to call her. It always gets her so pissed off."

"Can't wait to see this," McGee said sarcastically. He wanted no part in Tony's pranks.

Tony called up Ziva's number and squinted with confusion at her ringtone.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted, "What did I tell you about calling when we are in the same room!"

"Is that a personalized ringtone?" McGee asked.

"Yeah," Ziva blushed, turning it off.

"Beyonce, nice."

"Yep."

"So what am, your sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare?"


End file.
